Feathers Powers and the Weird
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: The Ducks are in practice, and they find they have to search for a lost ship. They stumble on two lost souls that need to find their way home. Rated PG 13 Swearing


Disclaimer: I donot own Power Rangers Saban & Disney do. I do not own Mighty Ducks, Disney do (Cartoon version). Rated PG 13. Violence, Course Language, and songfic wrapped into one. Sarra Torrens-Lee is my character, Trey De Kironos makes an apperance, as well as the Zeo Rangers.

Feathers, Powers, and the Weird:

Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee was taking a vacation after six years of not having one, and visiting 'family' on Triforia. Trey was taking her to Triforia, in his Pyramidus Zord and she was smiling as she relaxed for the first time in years since Jason Lee Scott's death. Trey, Gold Zeo Ranger, and Prince to the Triforian Planet looked over at his adoptive sister as she sighed.

"You alright?" She nodded at his question. "Yes, bro, just fine." He smiled at her quick answer. "How much longer?" She asked. He laughed. "Six hours since you asked that question last, and it will be at least two more days." Sarra moaned. "Sorry bro, just not used to this space travel, not even when I was dealing with stuff with the Moon, I didn't have this overwhelming need to visit different distant planets, and Pluto was the only one that I never searched for because it was forbidden in the past, and the others, had a hard time accepting meah anyway." She said. He smiled. "We're nearly there...WOAH!" There was lasers firing, and Sarra gripped the side of the Zord as she could and she looked over at Trey.

"Trey!" She cried as he tried to regain control. "What the?" He muttered as she moved, and tried not to hit her head as they were forced to move from their current location. Sarra threw up the sheilds she had surrounding the Zord, so that they'd be protected from unfriendlies. Trey regained controls, as they almost plummeted in space, and as they did, they flashed and Sarra cursed. "Bro, I am going to murder yer mechanic!" She cried as she felt the hits they were taking from the lasers, and getting shunted back and forth.

"Then your gonna have to kill Adam and David and I don't think Tanya or Kat is gonna be happy with you!" Trey mentioned in a moan. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Balls." She muttered and used her power to steady the Zord. She was successful, and Sarra collapsed under the strain, as they saw Earth. "Trey...we'd better be in the right 'space time' zone." He chuckled as she started to pass out. "Sarra!" He cried as she collapsed to her knees.

He picked her up and set her in his bedroom and got her strapped in, so that she wouldn't move if they were thrown upside down again. They got landed, and Sarra was still out of it.

Meanwhile, the Mighty Ducks Hockey Team of Anhiem and Strike Team of Puckworld were playing hockey in the Pond keeping sharp, and then all of a sudden, they had an interruption from the local radio station as they'd put on their music so they could practice by. "Dudes, it is sick out there!" Cried the local DJ. Wildwing stopped for a brief moment as Goalie to listen. "We have a case of the Weird, Litterally, someone swears they saw an alien craft out in space from the Hubble as it passed over Anhiem. If the Mighty Ducks needed to they need to get over to the Anhiem Bottle Factory, ASAP." "Good luck." Wildwing cursed.

"We'd better get out there before Captain Klegghorn decides to take over Alien Relations without us..." He muttered loud enough for the team to hear. Nosedive sighed. "Bro, we do enough as it is kicking Saurian ass, why do we have to do Alien Relations?" Nosedive got a hard look. "Bro, seriously? After what we went through? Fighting off mobs isn't what these aliens need." Nosedive sighed. "Okay bro, lets go." Duke L'Orange smiled. Then as they got there in the Migrator, Mallory looked at the 'ship'. "Holy crap! What is that?" Mallory pointed to the Pyramid sort of object that looked kinda chard. Nosedive winced as he looked at the trees that were taken down by the Pyramid. "Damn..." He whistled. Wildwing looked at his brother about use of language and he just shrugged. "Its the only word that expresses my feelings over THAT mess." He pointed to the messed up Zord.

Wildwing sighed. "Okay, bro, but cut back a little, at least when kids are in hearing." Wildwing muttered. Nosedive smiled. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, as she felt the blood coming from her side on her right, aching she felt the smoke invading her lungs. "Help!" ..."Help!" She said, coming faint. "TREY!" "Wake UP!" She cried out.

She pulled him out, as her ribs ached, "Easy bro..." She muttered as he started to wake up. Then a metal bar from the opening that was blasted by the lasers came down on Sarra's lower torso. "AH!" She cried as the metal scraped and fell onto her body. "Grin!" Wildwing said. Grin went through, and pulled apart the metal and Sarra gasped at how strong he was. "OVER HERE!" Grin found her over the wreckage and the creaking of the Zord roof caving in. Grin got the both of them out, and Sarra turned to look at the Gold Zeo Ranger as she got his helmet off. "Trey!" Sarra moaned.

"Ma'am, your injured you shouldn't be moving." Nosedive said, as Sarra smiled. "Done this enough youngster. No problem." She said to Nosedive as he tried to make her lie down. He flushed as Wildwing chuckled. She checked Trey's pulse. "Thank goddess..." She muttered. She smiled, and sank to the cold grass, but not before Wildwing got to her side, and got her into his arms. "Grin? Get Trey?" "How are we gonna hide something this big from Klegghorn?" He wondered out loud, and Sarra whispered a few words. The Zord disappeared. Wildwing smiled. "Thank you Ma'am." She grinned.

"Three ribs right side, most likely to bruise black as a '67 Chevy Impala...Gods." "And don't call me Ma'am, got that enough with the...Angel Grove Police Department..." "Call meah Sarra, please." He smiled. "Well, Sarra, we'll take you to the Pond, Ice Rink, and you'll be safe enough there." Wildwing said. Nosedive smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Sarra agreed. Sarra sank in his arms and felt Wildwing blush and she smiled. She woke up afterwards and smiled as she was awake in their Med bay underneath the Pond in their HQ. She muttered and moaned as she got up, slowly. Her head spun and she cursed as she tried to get her balance again. There was a curse and a young duck got to her side. He was big, and he had white feathers all over even his hair. She smiled, even though it looked like she was holding back her pain.

"Sarra?" The duck asked. Sarra smiled. "Been worse, kid. Trey?" She asked. He smiled. "Awake as of two hours ago, he's filled in the team." Sarra smiled. "So what do you need to know from meah?" She asked, as she winced again.

"Are we being told the truth?" He asked. Sarra smiled, sadly. "Yes." Sarra smiled, and Wildwing relaxed. "Thanks." He said and sat beside her on the stool beside her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She muttered. "I could do better, but I've done worse, youn' 'un." He chuckled. "You have three broken ribs, one slice upside the ribs, the metal that attacked your lower torso got you pretty good, Sarra, you shouldn't be moving." Sarra laughed, softly. He smiled. There was a swish of a door and Sarra looked up long enough, after Wildwing handed her her glasses, and she felt his feathers, and flushed. He smiled. "Its okay." "Its Trey." Sarra smiled.

"Trey, bro, you look terrible!" She said as she turned over to her brother at arms, and looked at the ashen skin of her adoptive brother, sighed. He'd done a number on his body, trying to save the Zord. Sarra smiled as she got him to sit down. "I'll leave you two, then, if you need anything there is a button, here." Wildwing mentioned and showed them. Sarra nodded. "Thanks," She said. Trey smiled. "Thanks Wildwing." Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes. Trey watched her, as she muttered to him, "I need to know everything...you do?" She asked. He smiled and filled her in as he left.

Sarra listened about their tale, so to speak and moaned. "Good god Trey, we need the others, and we can't reach 'em. Damn. I hate overthrowers." She muttered, her eyes flashing, remembering. He touched her hand. "I've worked with their genius, Tanya," "I think I can rig the Drake 1 and the Zord's computer to boost our communicator's signal, and your cellphone." Sarra nodded. "Okay." She hissed and found her computer laptop bag and slid her Blackberry and its hookup system to him. "I'll rest, some more, eat, after I get clean." He smiled. "I've had a time with Mallory, and we picked out some of your clothes, as I know your mesurements." She blushed. "And just how did you get them brother?" She murmured. He laughed. "Tommy told me when you were coming to visit, needed to know what your mesurements were for your dress armour for when you hit Triforia." She punched his shoulder. "Trey!" She wailed and blushed and he laughed.

He laughed and she smiled. "Bro, I am glad yer here." She whispered. He brought her in for a hug. "Mnh.." She muttered as her ribs gave her trouble, and he let her go, and kissed her forhead. "Bro.." She muttered. "Don't forget you need rest too, love." She murmured. He smiled. "I'll get some after I help Tanya rig the system up, and rest while we try to get a signal." Sarra smiled. "Okay, bro." She said. She smiled and closed her eyes and her breathing told her that she was asleep. She went into her 'safe and sound' body mode, which was sprawled out on the bed, and he smiled and kissed her forhead and left.

The door swished closed again, and Trey smiled as he was met by Wildwing, as he had returned from Ops. "How is she?" He asked.

Trey grinned. "Out like a light." He smiled. Wildwing smiled. Sarra slept on, and it was nearly nighttime before she woke, and she wondered where she was. She wasn't screaming though. _Pond. Right...Oh home..._ She thought. Sarra streached cursed as she felt her ribs. "Balls." She muttered. She closed her eyes for a brief second against the pain, and sighed as Trey came in, frowning at her. "Silver..." She smiled. "Ah'm better than I was when I faced off Mondo, bro...so..." She winced. "Quit arguin'." She said.

"Silver..." "Tommy would sit on your head because you've not looked after yourself over this and not stayed in bed." She smiled. She moved up, and leaned against the pillows that Trey set for her. "So, have we had any luck, bro?" She asked. He smiled. "Somewhat, sister." She smiled. "Was the message sent and recieved?" She asked. Trey nodded. Sarra sagged in relief.

Her forhead started to sweat. Trey smiled sadly. "Silver..." he argued. She smiled. "Fine...bro, like I said..." She muttered and closed her eyes. "Liar." He muttered. She smiled. "Trey...Ah can't." She muttered. Then he sighed and ran a hand through is hair. "Lady Silver. You must its your only way of being safe." Sarra shook her head. "No." "No." She argued. He sighed. "Silver...Please..." Sarra just shut her eyes. Sarra's heart ached. She needed and wanted Jason, but knew that that was impossible.

Trey moved closer. She shook her head. "No." She said. "No bro. No go." He smirked at her limerick. Sarra smiled and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Gods..." She muttered.

"Sarra, honestly..." Trey muttered as she smiled. "Easy bro, Power will get conquered, Or, I'd not be meah." He rolled his eyes. Sarra sighed as she did, she opened her eyes, and smiled. "Better. Now." She muttered. She smiled, as she did, Trey just sighed. Sarra touched her old friend's hand, and interlocked her fingers with his. She gave them a squeeze. "Your alright." He heard her say. He sighed. "Silver...I worry about you." She barked a laugh even though it hurt her ribs.

"You and Tommy both." She said as she winced. Sarra closed her eyes. She wished for sleep, true sleep, and Trey cursed as he felt the darkness want to take her over. "Silver..." He said. She smiled. "No bro...please...na you either. I promised. To myself bro, it wouldn't be you or Tommay." She choked. "Because you care about us?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She replied. She closed her colbalt blue eyes and her pale red lips were dry. Trey handed her a glass of cold ice water and that made her feel good. She was handed a couple of pills, and she took them. She drank the rest of the water, handed him the glass, and she sighed. "Sarra?" Trey asked. She grinned.

"Ah be fine." She said. She felt his touch as he wiped sweat from her forhead. "Liar." He sighed. She chuckled. "Trey, Ah, told ye this before...not gonna fly bro." He sighed. "Sarra..." She grinned.

"Honestly...no." He sighed, and he clenched his fist. "I love you." He murmured. She smiled.

She smiled, and she touched his hand. "I know. But I can't. And lord knows I am not Queen material. You need something like Rocky's cousins. Keep you on your toes." He laughed. "Sarra..." She heard his whine. Sarra laughed. Sarra then heard something or someone, at her door. She looked up, and saw Wildwing looking a little breathless. "Wildwing?" "What's going down?" She asked.

"We got company, the Saurians have entered the base." Sarra muttered curse words at his statement of fact. "Trey...get me...up." She muttered. He shook his head. "Your injured." Sarra smiled. "Wraith, yer enemy magician, I might be able to kick his skinny butt back to the next millenia..." She muttered as Trey helped her up. Wildwing took her other arm, and she smiled. They got her to where the attack was, and Wraith Seige and Chameleon, and Dragaunnus himself decided to start the attack a little early. Sarra concentrated, and she used her staff after she brought it out. Wraith sensed her magic. He cursed. "I will not let you win!" He said, and he flung a set of fireballs at her. She smiled. "I will not let this happen!" She used her staff. "Star crystal! By your POWER!" Was all she said and the fireballs vanished. Sarra chuckled as she started to weaken. "Mars always got mad at me for that." She muttered remembering.

Sarra closed her bad hand around her staff, and Wraith tried to attack her again. She threw up a shield around her and the Ducks and Trey.

Sarra then took hold of her staff with her two hands, her silver rings touching the silver staff, and she prayed, out loud. "By Bridget's Power! By the Power of the Stars! By the MOON'S LIGHT! Teleport the evil away!" The staff glowed and Dragaunnus, Wraith, Seige and Chameleon were teleported. Sarra sagged into Trey's and Wildwing's arms. Sarra smiled. Sarra collapsed, and then Wildwing took her in his wings. She collapsed, and felt him carry her back to her room in the med bay. She muttered in her sleep."...Alone...need to be alone..." He smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, and she sank into pain. "Sarra..." Trey whispered. He held her and Wildwing gave his friend a worried smile. "She going to be okay?" He nodded. "Yes. Just need some sleep." He said. He sighed. He swung her in his arms and got her to rest in her bed again. She smiled as she did and she ached. Really _ached_. She closed her eyes, and her breath slowed down.

Sarra opened her eyes, hours later and felt a little bit better. Sarra smiled as she woke up, and could breath again, and then she brought her breath in sharply, as she realized she wasn't alone. _Why?_ She thought. She then smiled as she saw Trey beside her, and then even more surprised when she saw Wildwing as he laid half sprawled on her bed, and half in his chair. She smiled softly. _I wish I could, I can't...not ever again._ She thought.

_Too many in danger because o' meah...never again!_ She thought. She smiled as she heard Trey stir first. Sarra smiled as she saw her brother at arms looking at her. Sarra smiled. "Bro." She said, softly as to not disturb Wildwing. Trey smiled in return as he came to her side. "You okay?" He rumbled quietly. She nodded. "Aye." She murmured.

Her phone went off and she muttered a curse. She answered it. "Silver here." She said. There was a laugh. "Silver this is Red Zeo." Sarra smiled. "Red, Hey Shadow, how are you?" She asked. Tommy smiled. "You ready to come home?" He asked in reply.

"You know it bro." Sarra smiled as she said that. "Should be a teleport in a couple of days, we're letting the system power up. Adam and Rocky have got it made, they're just powering it up." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Bro, it'll be a relief to get this sorted." He chuckled. "Good to have you home soon again Dear one." He said huskily. She smiled.

She looked over at Trey. "How many days?" She asked. He pondered for a minute. "Its been three days." Sarra sighed in relief. "Chief will not kill me." She muttered. She looked at Wildwing. "So how long before he attacks again?" She asked. He rolled his bright blues. "Don't know. How do we help you get home with your Zord in a mess?" He asked Trey. Trey grinned. "If I had Grin and you, and Tanya, I could get it done." Sarra smiled. "And me little brother." She said and he shook his head. "Your Red leader would have my head if I got another scratch on you." He said.

"Ah Red boy can stow it I am older than him and I can kick hiss ass done it a couple of times before." She said. Trey smiled. She was getting her 'game' face on. "Alright." He said. They got to it and only when Sarra's ribs started hurting did she stop, about a couple of hours into the work. She slept, as she was exhausted too, and her link problem was not good.

But she was stubborn. "I'll be fine." She said. She slept and ignored Trey's pleas for her to get some linking done, she wouldn't she was too stubborn.

She collapsed in silence, sweat pouring down her forhead. Sarra slept and as she did, she collapsed in pain. He smiled and held her hand, even though she batted his away. _No Trey..._ She muttered.

Nosedive came to her side, and she ached and her body lifted and she sank again. "No..." She cried, out loud. Wildwing came and she smiled her power exploded and she reached out and her hand reached up to the sky, and fell back, and someone grappled her hand with theirs. She moaned. "NO!" She cried again. "No..." she muttered. Her hand let go, and she closed her eyes.

"And all of darkness I feel like letting go..." She was quoting something. Wildwing looked at Trey nervously. "Sarah McLachlan". He cursed. He touched her hand. "Sarra..." He muttered. She smiled.

"I need to...go." She muttered. He shook his head. "No lady..." he said. She smiled, painfully.

Sarra closed her eyes as she did, Trey moaned. _No, Trey, don't try...to save me...let me go._ He heard in his mind. Wildwing looked at the prince. "What is it?" He asked.

He smiled, sadly. "She's dying, she's letting go, and I...want her here." He choked. "I am missing her soul..." "She needs to be here." He said. Sarra moaned.

Sarra opened her eyes. Sarra breathed barely. "Ya'll shouldn't be...hoverin' over me like little girls..." "Ah'll be fine. Seriously." She said. He shook his head. "Sarra..." He cajoled and she laughed, even though her ribs hurt.

Sarra closed her eyes. She opened them and her pain ached to her soul. _Let me go!_ She pleaded in her 'brother's' mind. _No lady, no..._ He said as he came to her head, and touched her forhead, her hair. She moaned. _Let me go, brother...please...I don't deserve...to be loved anymore._ He shook his head.

"No lady, please...fight!" He begged. She smiled. _I have nothin' left, to which to fight with, no reserves, nothin' little brother._ _All that is with me is losing the battle..._

He cursed. "Silver..." He moaned. Wildwing looked at Trey sharply. "What?" "What is it?" He asked.

Trey looked pale, deathly pale. "She's saying she has no reserve of her power left, nothing, and all that she has with her is losing the battle." Trey moaned. Wildwing moaned in reply.

Sarra closed her eyes. "And all of darkness I feel like letting go..." She quoted, in a sad singing sort of way. He cursed. "Silver!" She smiled and looked at him. "Trey...Ya...held me strong, little brother, let me go?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Your big brother would kick my ass if I did that." he said and she coughed a laugh, and Wildwing brought her some water which she sipped. "Ah have nothing left...and that's okay." "I've done mah run, little brother." She told Trey, and she closed her eyes. He brought her into his arms. He touched her; quaking, himself, even as he felt her lose her heat, her energy. "No no no..." He muttered.

He got her into his arms, and he held her as she started to fade. "Trey?" She whispered. He smiled. "Here. I am here sister." She smiled. "Tell the others...Ah'm sorry." "Let Tommy know there was nothing he could've done?" She asked. He cursed.

"Sarra!" He moaned. She laughed, even though there was pain. She ached and her body arched, and she had a severe headache. Sarra collapsed.

"NO!" He cried. She sank into his arms. He kissed her forhead. "Silver...Please." She smiled. _I have nothing left...but I don't mind anymore._ She said and he cursed. "Sarra!" He cried out.

She smiled, her breath slowed. She didn't call or reach out to him anymore. She sighed as she collapsed in her mind. She didn't mind dying this time. She wasn't truely alone, and he was family. He moaned again. "NO...please lady.." She smiled.

"Done too much, brother, as ye well know, can't do it anymore." She said. He moaned. He touched her face, "Lady,...please." She smiled.

"It be alright Brother." She moaned. She closed her eyes. Wildwing cursed as did Nosedive. "Sarra..." he cajoled.

She smiled at Nosedive. "Its alright, dear." She muttered. She closed her eyes. There was a flash of light. It blinded the men that were there, and she opened her eyes. She licked her dry lips. "What?" She asked as she woke up. She moaned as she did, her head pounded. Her system was screaming for her metaphysical link, and she had to deny it, two were alien, one was on an alternate Earth and one was an alien Prince. She couldn't and there wasn't enough time to come home.

Then the light revealed, a person. She swore. "Kuso." She looked as she saw a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. Sarra smiled, fakily, and rolled her eyes. "Oliver what are you doing here?" He smiled at her words.

"Saving your life." He said.

"And what did Ah tell you so many years ago?" "That it couldn't be you or Trey, I couldn't let that happen...not again, not 'cause of what I've done. Killing Jason..." He touched her chin, to make her look at him. "That wasn't you!" He said. She shook her head, wildly.

"Ah killed Jason as much as putting the team at risk, killing the Soul of the team like Ah did," "And this time Ah will not put the Heart at risk." She said. He balked a little. Sarra's right hand was shaking. "By Bridget's Power, Oliver, listen to meah, Ah tell you, _Ah killed him_." "Just by puttin' him in 'arms way..." "Just for him lovin' meah..." She quaked.

He stared at her. She broke from his touch. "Shoulda died long time ago, Oliver..." "Shoulda done me self in that way...Ah," Trey held her good hand.

"If you'd done that I wouldn't have met you, is that wrong to want to have met you?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

"Trey..." She spoke softly. Tears ran down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his soft skin of his hands.

"Trey..." Her head started to explode. "By Oden's sword, Trey. I..." She moaned as pain took over. "Sarra!" The four men called to her as she ached.

Sarra closed her eyes. She just wanted to curl in a ball and not be alive anymore. She didn't want to have someone beholden to her life. Or worry for her. But she wanted love. She _needed_ love. But she wanted the one person she couldn't have. She didn't want to settle for second best, and her heart was aching.

Then, there was a moan, and it was from someone there, She looked up, her eyeglasses above her head. She put her glasses on her face, and looked at him. Tommy looked at her, in anguish. He got to her knees, as she swung her body over the bedframe. "Silver...please." She smiled.

"Oliver..." Sarra murmured. He took her hand into his and then put her hand on his chest. He let her _feel_ what he'd been feeling over these last few years of her fighting, on the edge, breaking to the point where he had to build himself up together, to help her. She moaned. It seemed unearthly. Sarra smiled.

"Oliver..." She muttered. He smiled. "What is it?" She heard him ask. Grinning, slightly, she licked her dry lips again, and smiled.

"Oliver..." "I...Oh god..." She murmured.

"Please...please. Take what I offer?" He asked. She smiled. She looked up, and saw the tears come from his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Tommy?" She murmured.

"Silver, its true how much he cares. He's been a mess since this whole you shutting us out thing happened, after Jason's death I'm surprised he hasn't taken matters into his own hands before this." Trey confirmed.

Sarra closed her eyes. Tears came down, silently. "Tommy...?" She muttered. He smiled.

"Trey's right." He said, with a choking voice. He looked at her. Sarra bit her lower lip. "Tommy..." She murmured, and licked her lips.

He moved, as she did, she fell forward and he moved up, and grasped her in his arms. "Siver..." he teased and she moaned in his shoulder. He kissed her, joining her broken link. She closed her eyes. Things were a blur after that.

It didn't take long, and the Rangers looked at the Mighty Ducks and the completed Zord, with a smile. "Thank you, and if you are ever in our neck of the woods and you need us?" Sarra said with a smirk.

"We'll _hollar_." Wildwing acknowledged. Sarra laughed. She hugged the big leader, and the others, and she said, "Thank you." "For everything." Wildwing smiled.

Duke coughed and said, "Its what we hero types do." Sarra laughed. "We're the same are we not, you two?" She asked the Red and Gold Zeo Rangers who nodded.

"Fare you well, Mighty Ducks, hope you get home, soon, and if not, make a life here, worth livin'." She said huskily and the two men agreed with her. They smiled. Sarra smiled as she did they boarded the Zord and teleported away. Wildwing stood for a few long minutes after everyone went back to the Pond, just looking up at the sky. Then he closed his eyes for a brief moment and walked back to the Pond.

The End.


End file.
